The Gift of Giving
by Twisteddarkness225
Summary: It's Christmas and Asuna feels bad that Evangeline is all be herself. Warning! Yuri! Asuna Eva oneshot. Rated T for some suggestiveness.


**The Gift of Giving**

I do not own Negima. For if I did, every chapter would have yuri. I do not make profit from this story in anyway.

Asuna and Evangeline is one of my favorite pairings in Negima. R&R and enjoy!

Asuna feels bad that Evangeline doesn't have anyone with her for x-mas. Asuna Eva

The night was dark and cold. The sky was full of clouds threatening to release a flurry of snow at any second. It was Christmas Eve and all the students and faculty of the all girl's school Mahora were at home with their families. That is all but one.

A lone figure made its way across the campus. A young girl about the age of 16, long red-orange hair and two different colored eyes; one green and the other blue. Her name is Asuna Kagurazaka. She continued her trek until she reached her destination. A cozy looking cabin in a wooded area of the school grounds.

Asuna went up to the front door and knocked. After a minute passed and no one answered the door she tried knocking again. Seconds later the door swung open, a young girl, looking no more than the age of ten stood there, a look of irritation on her face.

Asuna smiled down at the smaller girl, "Hi Eva-chan! Merry Christmas!"

Evangeline was barely able to resist the urge to slam the door in Asuna's face. But, she knew that Asuna wouldn't leave her alone so she decided to just see what the taller girl wanted and get it over with.

"What do you want Kagurazaka?"

Asuna ignored the fact that the blonde vampire wasn't happy to see her. Asuna stood at the doorway, waiting to be let inside. Evangeline merely stared at her with disinterest.

"What?"

Asuna's eye twitched, "Well, may I come in?"

Evangeline sighed, "Fine but this had better be good."

Evangeline led Asuna into her living room and plopped down in an arm chair. Asuna took a seat on the couch and held out a box wrapped in bright red paper and blue ribbon.

Evangeline looked at it, then at Asuna, "What's that?"

"Uh, a Christmas present."

Evangeline closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"I _know_ what it is, what I meant is why are you showing it to me?"

"Im not showing it to you, I'm giving it to you."

Evangeline raised an eyebrow in confusion, "Giving it to me? Why?"

Asuna sighed, "Because it's for you. It's a gift to you, from me."

Asuna placed the gift in the shorter girl's lap, "Go on, open it Eva-chan."

Evangeline just sat there, her expression unreadable. If Asuna didn't know any better she would have sworn Evangeline looked like she wanted to cry. After a moment she got a hold of herself and began to open the gift. She tore the paper and tossed it to the side revealing a plain white box. She took the top off of the box and pulled out the tissue paper.

Evangeline's eyes widened as she pulled the gift out of its box. It was a blue gothic lolita style dress. It was made of smooth cotton, lined from under the waist. It had embroidery lace around neckline, a wide 120 angle bell shape dress bottom, detachable bowknots in front, and a detachable waist belt. It was standard size length with the hem of the skirt ending around the knee.

Asuna smiled, "Well? Don't you want to try it on?"

The dark evangel nodded and left the room. She returned a few minutes later wearing the dress. Asuna couldn't help but think how cute the blonde looked.

"It matches your eyes."

A light blush spread across Evangeline's cheeks. She felt herself smile a little at the compliment she had been given. But something was bugging her.

"I thought you hated this type of clothing."

Asuna blushed, "I do. I hate wearing it. But it looks good on you though."

It was Evangeline's turn to blush. She always wore clothing like this but was rarely given praise for it. She liked how Asuna complimented her, but then again, she had developed a crush on the taller girl. Especially after she had began training her. Of course she had no idea that Asuna felt the same. However there was something else on her mind.

"This fits me perfectly. Asuna, how did you now my measurements?"

Asuna's face flushed beet red, "Well, I had Chachamaru get them for me. Um, speaking of which, where is she?"

"I let her stay with Satomi for the night. I'm used to spending this time of year by myself."

Asuna felt a pang of sorrow for the little vampire. Without thinking she pulled the other girl into an affectionate hug.

"Don't be like that. You shouldn't have to be by yourself at all. Especially at this time of year."

Evangeline was too stunned to react at first. She hadn't been hugged by anyone for so long she had almost forgotten what it felt like. She relaxed into the hug, allowing the younger, but taller girl to hold her as she enjoyed the attention she was being given.

Asuna pulled Evangeline into her lap and began to stroke her hair. Evangeline found herself snuggling against Asuna, savoring the warmth emanating from her body. Then, much to both her and Asuna's surprise, she kissed Asuna full on the lips.

Asuna pulled away looked at the other girl in shock. Evangeline paled at the look on Asuna's face. She thought that she had gone too far. That is, until Asuna pressed their lips together once more. Evangeline didn't hesitate to return the kiss. She wrapped her arms around Asuna's neck as she savored the sweet bliss she was experiencing.

The two separated, their faces flushed red. Asuna lay back and let the smaller girl rest in her arms. The two lay in each other's embrace for a while, occasionally exchanging a quick kiss with one another.

"Eva-chan?"

"Hm?"

"Remember that day when I finished my survival training? The day I prove that I was good enough to be trained by you?"

Evangeline nodded her head.

"Do you remember what I told you?"

"Something about not hating me."

"I meant what I said Eva-chan."

Asuna brought her lips to Evangeline's once again in a chaste kiss. Evangeline smiled mischievously and looked Asuna in the eye.

"And I meant what I said about making you a mid level boss of evil."

Asuna giggled, "Okay, but only as long as I can serve under you _Mistress._"

Evangeline blinked, "Do you really mean that?"

Asuna cradled Evangeline's cheek in the palm of her hand. She gently caressed the blonde's face.

"Yes I do. I know how bad the pain of being alone is. But you've been alone for centuries. The pain you must have felt is beyond what I can imagine. I don't want you to be alone anymore, even if it means I have to let you turn me into a vampire so I can stay with you forever."

"Don't talk like that. I could never do that to you. I care for you too much to put you through the hell I have endured."

Asuna held the older, yet younger looking girl closer, "As long as I have you Eva-chan, it will never seem like hell to me."

Evangeline resisted the urge to giggle; "Now I see why you're a baka ranger."

An anger mark appeared on Asuna's forehead and she pinched Evangeline's cheek. Evangeline smacked her hand away and bopped Asuna on the head.

"You can't do that to me! Just for that I'm NOT going to be gentle with you!"

"Does that mean what I think it means?"

Evangeline blushed, "Why is it that kids today only think about sex?!"

Asuna's face broke out into a grin, "Actually I was referring to my training, but if _that's_ what you have in mind I won't complain."

Evangeline's face became redder, "That is _it_. Come morning you are in for it."

Asuna gave Evangeline a suggestive look, "Why wait until morning? Let's start now. You can keep me up all night. I don't mind."

Evangeline let out an exasperated sigh, "I give up. Let's just go to bed."

Asuna giggled, "Whatever you say _Mistress_."

"Get your mind out of the gutter already!"

Asuna by this time had lost control of herself and broke out into a fit of giggles. Evangeline was so much fun to tease sometimes.

"I'm sorry but I couldn't resist. Besides, you look so cute when you're angry."

"Is that so? Well you look cute when you try to think."

Now both girls were giggling, although Evangeline had better control of herself and managed to stop sooner than Asuna did. The couple made their way to the bedroom and crawled into the large, soft, luxurious bed. They slipped under the covers and snuggled close to each other. As they slowly descended into the sweet holds of slumber, Asuna voiced the one concern she had about her new and sudden relationship with Evangeline.

"Eva-chan, you aren't going to make me wear gothic lolita clothes are you?"

END.


End file.
